Bottle cutting is an art or craft that enables a person to make drinking glasses, vases or other artistic creations from empty glass bottles such as beer bottles, wine bottles, liquor bottles, soft drink bottles, or the like.
A variety of bottle-cutting tools or bottle cutters are known in the art. Some examples of prior-art bottle cutters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,829; 3,744,359; 3,744,692; 3,845,555; 3,902,643; 6,811,477; and in PCT International Patent Application Publication WO/2007/129877. However, these devices tend to be big, bulky and not aesthetic.
A new and improved bottle cutter that is smaller, easier to use and more aesthetic would thus be highly desirable. Such a bottle cutter is disclosed in the present specification and drawings.